


Attachment

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link sends Rhett an audio attachment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all similar to previous fic new followers. Very NSFW. Not a lot of plot. I needed a break from the sad. But don’t get mad at me if it gets naughty. I’m telling you. That’s all this one is.

Link sat at his computer, hand hovering over his mouse. He had uploaded the file to his google drive, composed the brief email; ‘Hey, message attached’, attached it and was about to hit send. But, there was no unsend, so he had been sitting there for some time.

He took a deep breath and let his hand fall. Watching the message leave his outbox, and then display in his sent items. He selected it and deleted it. The attachment itself could stay in the cloud.

He wondered idly how long it would take for Rhett to check the email address he had used. He wasn’t able to send it to Rhett’s work address, obviously. But he wasn’t really sure how often Rhett checked the others. He couldn’t really tell him to either, so he decided to try and get some sleep and enjoy what was left of his weekend. The week ahead could prove to be a challenge.

Some hours later, Rhett clicked on the attachment, frowning a little. Trying to figure out why Link would have sent him an audio clip. It wasn’t the 90s for goodness sake. Or to that address, but, he may as well listen to something. So he plugged in his headphones, and hit play, feeling a bit like he had stepped back in time.

“Ah…” his best friend’s voice filled his ears, soft and gentle, and then there was just the sound of shallow breathing. “Hi.” More audible breathing... some movement.

They worked with video and sound all the time. Why’s he got his mic so weird? he asked himself, mildly annoyed. Rhett clicked on the next email, allowing the audio file to continue playing while he started to skim read the message half-heartedly. This email address always got crap.

“Ah, I...um… wanted to…um, spend some time...uh. No.” And then a long pause broken only by the sound of him breathing, a little strangely. Not entirely natural. The pauses in his speech from breathing, not nervousness.

Rhett minimised his email and waited. What was going on? 

“No, I ah, I want to tell you something.” his headphones are making the way he’s talking sound kinda sexy Rhett realised with a start, “A. uh. Thing that has been on my mind. A while. But.” More movement.

Vaguely familiar. Rhett’s eyes grew wider. Surely he wasn’t?

“So I’m sending this to you, like an uh. Extended voice mail. Kind of thing. I don’t think I could write any of this. And, well… But, ah first. I better offer a disclosure and an out. I um...” A quiet “oh, gosh” almost inaudible. It sounded like Link had turned away from the mic before he continued in his slow broken pattern, 

“I’m ah, well. I’m wanting to talk to you. But, there is a good chance, that you are just close in my address book to the person I actually want to talk to, and I’ve accidentally clicked you, so...uh. Don’t panic. Probably nothing to do with you at all...” 

His breathing intensifies, before his soft voice cuts back in, “Ah. So, I’m touching myself, a…”

Rhett’s hand shot out and hit the spacebar, hard, with an audible BANG, causing all the items on his desk to jump. 

He leapt up from his chair, knocking it far from his desk, his headphones being pulled from his head violently. His hands on his head, eyes wild as he backed away quickly. Looking around to see if anyone had seen him. Had overhead what Link had said. Which was stupid. He was here alone. What the hell? He moved around their shared office, searching for normality.

He left the office and walked around the studio, empty and quiet on the weekend. He was only there to hide from everyone, needing some time for himself. Was it meant for someone else? Link could be a bit absent-minded from time to time. Too focused on the tree to see the forest. But, something like this? Surely. Not. But. The alternative was almost even more unlikely.

He headed back the office, opening the door slowly, scared something might be going to jump out at him. He looked around, making sure no one was in the room. He looked again at the computer screen, blushing furiously, before moving his chair back towards the desk, sitting down carefully and putting the headphones back on his ears tentatively like they were going to bite.

He moved the slider back a little, his hand shaking a little, and then takes a deep breath before hitting play again, his heart racing.

Link’s quiet smooth voice repeating, “so...uh. Don’t panic….Probably nothing to do with you at all…..Ah, so…. I’m touching myself and thinking about… you. Just rubbing my dick, through my pants... wishing you were here, maybe watching me.” 

Rhett’s hand hovered above the spacebar again. Did he want to hear this? He realised his body definitely does.

“So, now’s the time to stop this if you know it is meant for…… someone else, huh? Not for you. Not what you wanna be listening to...Not your, ah thing, not a, uh….what’s it called… a layer you wanna explore at all?” 

He sounds like he is smiling now. Cocky bastard. But, Rhett can’t help but smile a little too.

After a short pause, filled only by Link’s breathing and the suggestion of indecent movement he continued on, “Hmm…well, I’m real glad you stayed, at least for now.” his voice soothing Rhett despite the strangeness, all awareness of the outside world slowly decreasing. 

“I guess you can stop this whenever you like, but, knowing you’re here with me now is making me feel really…. ah ...good. A little weird. But, so...so… good. I wish I could see you now. Watch you while you’re listening to me.”

He paused again, breathing loudly, “I can just imagine the expression on your face…” His quiet laugh interrupting his words briefly, “I bet you’re all kinds of freaking out.” again another gentle laugh.

“It’s ok, honey.” his voice reassuring, no sarcasm at all. “I’ll take care of you. Would you…mmm... like that?” 

Rhett thought with a shock that that sounded like the most natural thing in the world right now. Maybe he would. 

Link continued, “You’re gonna be ok. And really…. oh gosh,” another hitch in his breathing “...uh...really...if you’re honest….Are you really all that surprised? Like….” Low murmuring as he pleasures himself, “like, really? Cause, I’ll let you in on a secret that I’ve kept for you a while now…. I am not surprised at all that you are still listening.” 

Link paused a long time again, just the sound of his rhythmic breathing, giving Rhett some time for his words to sink in, then a background noise instantly recognisable for what it was. He was undoing his pants and lowering his zipper. Material shifting around in a configuration Rhett can easily imagine. 

“Oh... gosh. This is… kinda intense.” 

No shit.

“If I asked nicely, will you touch yourself with me?” 

Rhett’s hand paused on the front of his jeans. Embarrassed, he muttered, “Well, yeah Link I guess I will.”

“In fact, undisclosed person, I think you already are. At least a little bit,” low groaning, before an intense intake of breath, “Hmm...the thought is… very exciting…….. Oh, the things you do to me…and you had no idea.”

Rhett listened to his best friend’s breathing, holding his own breath waiting for him to speak again.

“So, I’m lyin’ on my bed, in the middle of the afternoon, making this for you...because I am not quite brave enough to call. And I can’t ever get in my car and drive over. Although, I know you are alone right now. Well… at the time of this… ah, recording. And I am assuming you are now too if you are still listening, right?” 

Rhett realised that the microphone levels had been adjusted so Link’s breathing was very prominent on purpose, but it means that he has to speak softly so as not to deafen Rhett; and as an added bonus it reduced the risk of being overheard by an unexpected visitor. But it was making everything he said sound confidential and intimate. His voice soft and gentle, his accent a little stronger than normal. God, he sounds sexy, Rhett thought again. The sound of each inhale and exhale of air increasing the intensity of the experience, making Rhett feel like he was in the room with him. But somehow even closer than that.

“So, will you? Please? …. Put your hand down your pants for me, and touch yourself. Just a little bit?”

Rhett groaned audibly. One hand fairly close to the space bar in case he needed to pause it for any reason, the other in his open jeans, moving over his arousal.

“I’m gonna imagine that you are, ok?..... Mmmm. I hope that it feels good. I bet it does. You look like someone who would know what they’re doing.” Link takes in another deep breath. “Imma tell you what I want you to be doing. But, I gotta be careful. Undisclosed person. So, first I’ll tell you what I am doing…”

Rhett moves his hand away from his computer, leaning back in his chair some, closing his eyes.

“So I have my hand around my dick. Stroking slowly, wanting a slow build up… I like a bit of delayed gratification in some areas of my life...especially if I am in charge... But... This happens a lot…. ahhhh….so….good…. I get so hard when I’m thinking about you, that I can’t make myself wait. Imma be honest. When I’m by myself and wanting to just...relax. You are what comes to mind. And always have been. And so I let my mind go where it will sometimes. And it often leads me to here. Cock in my hand and your name on my lips.” 

He exhales a low moan, before concentrating on slowing his breathing down, and begins speaking again softly, “I just gotta take a break. This is a lot more intense than I ever imagined it could be. Ain’t that weird? I wonder why the thought of you listening to me jerk off while I fantasise about you would make it.... wow, ya know?” Rhett heard him moving around on his bed a little, maybe adjusting his position, before he continued, “What is kinda a bit of a surprise to me, and probably you too, is that I’m doing this at all. right?” a low moan accompanies the next few words, “Ok, I couldn’t stop for long... so...hmmm….. I mean. Well. I just figured I wanna be with you. In a way that I can be. And you can choose if you listen of not. It’s not so crazy really.”

Rhett murmured his agreement, his hand stroking himself, focused wholly on Link’s voice. Any thoughts of what might happen later could wait.

“So, I’m touching myself, imagining two things. One that you are standing in front of me, my hand mimicking how yours is moving over your cock while you touch yourself for me. Those big hands of yours...hmmm…….And my other thought, kinda overlaid is you are letting me touch you. And all the while I’m telling you all my naughty little secrets.”

“Please, Link. Tell me”, Rhett whispers into the empty room.

“I’m not gonna tell you all my secrets today, but I will tell you one. Well… one...what? scenario? Now those two thoughts, have me all warmed up and ready to stray into... The, uh... hard part for me, is whether to lead with a tale of dominance, or submission. Or even just who is uh...receiving. I don’t have time, to go through the whole thing...I’m adaptable sometimes. In theory at least.” his breathing again fills in the gaps between his words. 

“But I don’t wanna give you the wrong idea. Ok….,” hmmmm, “I’ll aim for being a little more open-minded, today. As much as I love...love… to imagine commanding you, to bend you to my will… I mean, like I really love it. God. Uh...which you always do so well, by the way…obeying my every wish and demand... It can get a little… uh. full on, I’ll say. And I don’t wanna freak you out too much. We might end up having to be around each other again sometime...and I don’t want you being scared. Or permanently aroused. So, I’ll be gentle on you and talk about the flip side. Well….. not the complete flip. I don’t like the idea of you being too... dominant with me. I think I’m too stubborn to actually be able to submit without getting mad at you. But...I wouldn’t mind... uh….receiving occasionally, I guess…..so, ah.....” 

Link paused again for a moment, and Rhett remembered to start breathing again. The idea of Link telling him what to do and when and expecting him to obey was thrilling to say the least. That he fantasised about controlling him. He made his mind focus again on the other man’s words. He could revisit those thoughts later.

“So, I’m thinking about you standing beside my bed.” His breathing sounding more like music to Rhett now. Setting the rhythm. “And you...you are looking at me. Intense. Watching me jerk off. And you. You smile, glad how turned on you just being there, is makin me, and you take your cock out your pants. And I’m kinda all wide eyed shocked at how big...and hard you are… oh, my, kinda thing….and you uh….you grab my hair, with your hand…” Link’s moan sends shivers through Rhett’s body. “And, tell me to suck it. And you sound so fucking hot...So I. Oh…… I uh, open my mouth. And you push it in. Not real rough, but not real gentle neither. But. Oh, god. Um.” Rhett can hear his hand moving over his cock now... his breathing becoming erratic with his movements. “Um, holding my head in place by my hair, but not hurting me…. But it would hurt if I tried to get away, I guess. And you’re watching me. Your eyes locked on mine as you. As you, make me suck your dick. Thrusting into my mouth. But, you’re kinda gentle. Oh… god. cause you know I ain’t done this before. I’ve never…” 

Rhett closed his eyes again and moaned quietly, pushing his jeans further down his legs.

“I’ve never, done this before. And you’re so big. But, mmmm, you feel so good in my mouth. And I wanna make you feel good. I wanna taste you, I wanna be the reason you come. Oh. I’m... I want you, to kiss me. Everywhere. I want you…” Link takes a suddering breath, exhaling with a low moan. “I want you to fuck me, Rh… Uh….oh… I, I gotta get, ah.... Hold on.” 

There was a lot of noises and banging and crashing until it settled down quickly to sounds of the steady rhythm of his breathing again and the bed rocking in time with his hand on his dick. Rhett began touching himself again his heart pounding. Link had nearly said his name in that sentence. Hadn’t he? Would he? He was so close, but he wanted to come with him. Was he going to let him hear that too?

“Mmmmm….sooo….” Link’s voice sends shivers down Rhett’s body. The intensity of the low tones and passion in his voice were unexpected after the short interlude, “So...I’m...I’m gonna do that.” the sound of a top being popped. “I haven’t done this much. Well, you know, a few times. But not a lot. So… it takes a minute. Just ah…. amuse yourself a sec.” Rhett can hear his breathing still, the sound of lube being applied to, what? his fingers? The creak of the bed as he leant against it heavier. The low groaning moan. “Oh, boy.” almost whispered.

“Oh! Ok. Alright. I’m….ah… you’re ah. Oh. It’s hard to get words out. I forgot how… gosh...” 

Rhett didn’t notice he was holding his breath again until he started to feel dizzy. It took Link a while longer to be able to start talking again.

“So, I’m on my knees. On the floor next to my bed…. Kinda leaning on it, hands-free, so I don’t fall over….’cause then I can still jerk off while you’re fucking me… and I can picture you behind me so much easier like this.” His breath being forced out of his lungs with each thrust of his hand. “Hmm….and I… I imagine you calling me names. Telling me I like it. You fucking me like this. And you’re gonna keep on as long as you want, and I’m gonna take it...God... the thought of…. the thought of, you overpowering me, talking down to me while you fuck me, really turns me on.” His moans filling the room, the sound of his fingers moving in and out getting faster, his breathing telling Rhett exactly how close he was... “Sometimes. Mostly, you do as you’re told, and take it like a man. And love it.” he growls before adding quietly “But.... I’d let you do this sometimes too...And I want this now. So bad….So….come on. Please. Will you? Mmmm…... just please? What are you waiting for? Fuck me….I want you to use me….oh fuck ...yeah…..Harder.”

Rhett didn’t notice he was speaking aloud to an empty room. Too absorbed in the fantasy Link had created, his own hand stroking himself faster. “Oh, I’d fuck you, man,” he muttered, imaging Link bent over his desk as the thrusts into his hand.

“Hmm…. you… oh god, you feel real good. Come on baby, you can do me better than that.” 

“Tell me to take it. Tell me how hard you gonna fuck me.” 

And so he did, And then, it was all gibberish and noise, moaning and swearing and violence, their voices mixing in the all but empty building. Rhett’s heart raced as he let Link lead him to the edge and shove him over the other side. His orgasm tangling in the sounds of Link’s own.

And then Rhett was leaning forward with his head on his desk, dazed and smiling, listening to Link’s own breathing in his ears, slowly slowing down. He heard him clearing his throat, still swearing a little here and there before he began speaking softly again. 

“Oh, god…. that was…. ah….well… far out. So, ah, and, so then when you’re done... you collapse on me. And we lay there trying to sort our breathing and stuff...like I guess I am now...like we are now….and your dick slips outta me….kinda messy but...hmmm....I don’t mind, for now... your body pinning me down still…Your mouth close to my ear...whispering….’You killed me, Link’….telling me again and again all exhausted, monotonous, ‘I’m dead.’ ” Link breathes out a low moan. “Hmm… Still. Dead.”


End file.
